megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megabound 2: The Wrath of Smithy the Novel!
Megabound Author's Note I don't know if I can make the story into a comic but I can make it into a fanfic here! If you have any suggestions or comments please put them in the discussion page! - The Author known as the friendly primid. Here are the pairings in this story: *Lan+Mayl *Mario+Peach *Sonic+Amy *Geo+Sonia *Pat+Luna *Link+Zelda *Marth+Malon *Wario+Mona *Waluigi+OC *etc. *MegaMan is property of Capcom *Sonic is property of Sega *Mario, Zelda, Kirby, Earthbound are property of Nintendo *Geno, Mallow, Smithy Gang are property of Square Enix *Anime characters are mostly Shonen Jump. I do not own these companies if I did then the games, anime, and merchandise would all crossovers galore! Solo: Just tell the story already!! Me: I am! Prologue In the year 2000XX after Lan Hikari (Crossfusion MegaMan) defeated Porky Minch he lived a normal life. It has been 2 months after the events. But now somwhere in a dark and depressing world a tyrant of metal was ploting somehting sinister. "Now I have healed my wounds I can wreck havoc once more! Soon all will fear me! Smithy the king of machines ghahaha! Gh-cough! Hack! Wheeze! ugh but we can't do it alone I must find the best of the best!" Meanwhile in a city of Reploids, Sigma, the leader of the Mavericks was paceing "This is not going so well the hunters are winning what am I to do!?" then a warp hole sucked him in. Thump! "Ouch! Who did that!?" Sigma yelled "Huh? What is this place? Sorta looks like some factory." He said rubing his head "I did" a voice boomed the tyrant known as smithy walked in "Who are you and what do you want?" Sigma snapped "Shh! wait They will be here soon!" Smithy replied then other warp holes opened and dropped a few others Hyde, the Shake King, Eggman Nega, Paul, Porky, Orochimaru, Juno, and Vaati. "What is this place!?" the Shake King growled. "I am Smithy and this is my factory I wish to make an alince with you all and have victory over the worlds!" Smithy exclaimed "Peh victory? My scripts knows more victories than you!" Hyde rudley proclaimed. "Trust me I know we can win with our armies combined we will be unstoppable!" Smithy replied with a tone of respect. "I dont work for weaklings like them" Sigma replied "Yo Shut it baldy! Youre the weakling around here!" Porky snaped. "What did you just call me you little brat!?" Sigma roared raising his fist. "Now now boys can we be civilized? If you help me you will take over the worlds that you disire!" Smithy persuaeded "Hmmmmmm Alright sounds worth it." Paul said "Good I reqwest an artifact from each of your worlds each one has a special power needed for our goals." Smithy explained "Hmph letsss jusst go already. I never work under anyone sso thiss will be a one time thing." Orochimaru hissed. "But how do we retrive them?" Eggman nega asked "You will find a way. NOW ALL OF YOU GO!!!" Smithy said. Once agian the holes opened sucking each villan into there worlds to carry out there plans "Bowyer! go to junos world Hijack the ship the belong to the ones named "The Bone siblings three!" Smithy commanded then a bow shaped monster stepped out "Nya! Fail you I will not! Victory we will have! Get in the way no one will! Nya!" Bowyer jumped into the warp hole and the holes closed. "Now as for me I must find a foundation to build my castle! Exor strike the lab at a city called DenTech City!" Smithy commanded "Yes m'lord! Long live The Smithy Leauge!". Chapter one: The Sword from the sky (Beep Beep Beep Beep!) it is 6:00 AM in dentech city Lan finally has his brother back and Lan has become the new MegaMan (The Armour data is in the PET and reqires a Synchro Chip to be activated) "Urmmmm...."Lan groaned "E-mail! its from dad. dear Lan, i have something special to show you. bring your friends and come to scilab! Hmm must be something new he made." Lan yawned rubbing his eyes. Later Lan, Hub, and their friends came to the lab "Welcome!I have something to show you its revolutionary!" Mr.Hikari said they when to a room with a glass window showing a ring floating between two electrical poles "Wow! Uh, what is it?" Chaud asked. "Its a gate that leads to diffrent universes!" Dr.Hikari said in a proud tone. "SAY WHAT!?" Lan yelled "I'll show you! Mr.Famous fire it up!" (Vrmmmmmm vweeeeeeennnn) the ring began to spin faster ,faster, faster untill a huge hole appeared and it spit out what looked like a little person dressed in red with a dove-white mask with simple ovals making up his face on the mask "I-is that a shy guy!?" Dex stammered (For once his time playing video-games with Lan payed off) Mr.Hikari nodded "huh? where am i!? Ahhh! I must have been abducted by aliens!" the shy guy screamed jumping back in the hole the a sudden flash then the hole was gone and the gate was still. "This will change the world! We can finally interact with other worlds!" Mr.famous bragged then suddenly (Rarrrrrrrrrggggleeeeee) "Earthquake!" Chaud yelled then for some reason everyone was knocked out. Then a huge sword fell out of the sky and stuck itself into the lab hiting the gate then with a blinding flash the lab was transformed into a mechanical castle. Lan was sent flying out the castle without knowing it. He woke up and gasped at the sight of what happened to the lab. "What the!?" Lan gasped "Kah ha ha ha!" a voice chuckled it turned out that the giant sword was talking. "Who are you and what have you done!?" Lan yelled shaking his fist in the air "I am Exor and I have made this place into castle for my master and us The Smithy League!" Exor boasted "Well your in for it! Crossf-" Lan was interrupted by Exor opening a void "Have fun in another world sucker!" Exor cackled Lan fell through "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Lan screamed then the void was closed. Chapter 2: Trouble in Mega City It is a peacful day in Mega City. Reploid children running around smiling, the streets are filled with alot of vehicles zooming up and down the highways, and the sky was clear. But where are the Maverick Hunters? They are supposed to be on patrol! Meanwhile in one of buildings Axl was walking Cinnamon home (She moved) after there date. "Thank you for walking me home Axl." Cinnamon said kissing him. "Anything for you." Axl replied. After that Axl was walking back to HQ with a big grin on his face (Thoses "Im in love" grins). He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ummmm guys let me in." he said repatedly shaking the knob. "Guys this isnt funny and I know funny!" he said in a somewhat anoyed tone then a void hole opened and at the same time it happened to Cinnamon! They fell through screaming. Then in the tower of HQ 5 reploid-ish robots one red,another green,the other yellow and chubby,the next one black with shades,and a pink one that was female with eyelashes stared out the window. "Ha! Now that the witnesses are out of the way we can keep our new base!" The red one snickered "But Axem Red the nurse lady didnt see anything." Green replied "Who is leader of the Axem Rangers me or you? Hmmm oh yeah me so shut it!" Axem Red said in a sarcastic tone. Chapter 3: The puffballs, the stars, and the blonde kid with glasses It was a bright and sunny day in echo ridge Pat Sprigs a civilan was walking along. In his mind he was argueing with his evil half Rey "I'm sick of you bossing me around!" Rey yelled "And im sick of you trying to make me look evil!" Pat yelled back then sudenly Rey was split from Pat and was sucked into a hole.(Thump!) Rey fell on his rear in a factory in a old broken down area (By the way Rey wheres a black pair version of pats clothes so you dont get confused!) "Ow!Huh? Wait a minute I'm Free!But where am I?" Rey said rubing his rear from the landing "You are in one of Smtihy's mini factories!" A voice echoed the out of the darkness a Short red man on a huge pogo knife with eyes hoped out (Boroing! Boroing!) The little man hoped off his pogo knife and walked up to Rey "Hi! Im Mack and this is my pogo knife Knifey!" Mack said shaking Rey's hand and Knifey just blinked. "Ummmm Hi I'm Rey Sprigs.Why am I here?" Rey asked puzzled. "Because we need You to Help us conqure the worlds!Hyde said you whould!" Mack said "Hyde? Well how can I help? I dont have Gemini to help me." Rey said "Oh dont worry that guy gimins-" Mack said "Um its gemini like the constlation." Rey interuped "Yeah that guy he is here." Mack replied "REALLY!?" Rey said bumping into a smithlet (See Megabound 2:The Wrath Of Smithy in the fan game section) "Yes I am. It is so good to see you and not the Pat fellow." A voice boomed it was Gemini. "So who do we have to work for now?" Rey asked. "Me..." a hologram flicked on a projector it was Smithy. "Whoa! Who are you!?" Rey gasped "I am Smithy I wish for you and gemini to join me as a member ofthe smithy leauge." Smithy said in a deep dark tone. "Fine whats the plan?" Rey asked.....Them mean while at a mountian in lock mess Solo was meditating Lapace his partner was puzzled of Solo's calm state "What is meditating good for exaxtly?" Laplace asked "It calms the body and the mind as well with finding your inner self." Solo explained "...Right..." Laplace replied. Then Solo gasped and colapsed "Solo! Are you alright!?" Laplace panicked Solo got up "I sensed something......something terrible is about to happen." Solo said with a worried look on his face "Then we better investgate!" Laplace replied "I know" Solo responded "EM-Wave Change! Solo! On! The! Air!" Solo called out then he and Laplace fused to become Rogue; Laplace became the blade. "We got to warn the others! Also I hate to say it REALLY hate to say it but we need help" Solo said. Mean while in Echo Ridge Geo was at his house playing Super Mario RPG on the virtural console on the wii. "So who is this Mario guy?" Mega asked "Well he is pretty famous charater from a video game company known as nintendo." Geo said eyeing the TV "Hmph you hummans think of the most clever ways to entertain yourselves." Mega replied then there was a blinding flash outside "Woah what was that!?" Geo said falling off his chair the Monsters in the game defeated Mario thus leading to a game over. "Do'h!" Geo cringed "com'on lets see what that noise was." Mega replied zooming out the window. what they saw was an odd creature shaped vehicle and what came out was 2 puffballs, a microphone on feet with a bow-tie, a snow man with a bell around his neck, a blonde kid in some karate clothes,and a blonde kid in green clothes with glasses. "What the!?" Geo gasped.One of the puffballs,the blue one with a mask and sword mumbled with some other guys they all splited up exept the pink puffball. "Hide kid! That thing maybe hostile!" Mega whispered pulling Geo into a bush. The pink marshmallow thing looked around and saw the spikey tips of geo's hair sicking out of the bush "Poyo!" it chirped and waddled over to the bush and grabbed Geos hand with its stubbly gum-drop shaped arms and pulled Geo out of the bush. "Yikes! Dont hurt me!" Geo said but then he reconized the pink thing from the video games he had at home. "Are you...Kirby?" Geo asked "Kaabi!" it replied and with a cute open-mouthed smile it huged Geo's leg "H-he feels so soft and he looks so real! It is Kirby!" Geo gasped. Then Kirby got on Geo's chest and stated to play with Geo's necklace. "Jeez the thing is acting like a baby." Mega replied "Well he is only a child." Geo replied.Kirby then stoped fidling with the necklace and remebred something. Kirby gave Geo a letter it had wax seal stamped into the symbol of the mushroom kingdom. "Is this for me?" Geo asked Kirby nodded. Geo opened the letter and it said "Dear Geo Stelar we know who you are.We need your help as well with your allies who can EM-Wave Change like you. This is an emergancy an evil organization called "The Smithy Leauge" has sent one of there "Black Smith Masters" here to invade Whishire Hills.After you take care of that we wish to meet you and your allies in person at our humble kingdom Unil then. Chansleor Toadsworth of the mushroom kingdom. P.S. Good Luck!" "Th-this is from the mushroon kingdom!?" Geo stamered. Kirby nodded. "Geo who are you talking to!?" then someone came it was Luna. "I was praticing piano until I hered a loud noise and-ummm Geo who is that?" Luna stoped and pointed to Kirby who was behind Geo's foot "Ummmmm well I think it might Kirby. Geo replied "Kirby!? See Geo this what I'm worried about! You are always inside playing video games!Your just like Bud! That kid is obviously in some costume! Next thing you know your start saying you got a letter from Mario!" Luna snapped "Well I sortta did look." geo answered he handed the letter to Luna. "Hmph I'll belive it when I see it I'm going to check you go take that crazy kid back to his parents." Luna sighed in frustation and then she left. "G-G-Geo!" Kirby jumped and squealed. "Hey! He said my name!" Geo said smiling and picking up Kirby. "Well we better go to whishire hills and see what this "Smithy Leauge" is huh?" Geo replied looking at Mega. Then meanwhile in Sonia's Trailer She has been trying to wirte a song "Rgghhh! This is so hard!" Sonia said in a frustrated tone then a voice started to sing. "Who is that?" Lyra asked. The voice was so beautiful it sounded like one of those Male 1950's radio singers it was sing "New York New York" Sonia opened the door and looked down to find a Microphone on feet with a bow-tie. "We are a-oh hi!" The Mike said in a happy tone. "Ummm Hi who are you?" Sonia asked. "I'm Walky! I got a letter for you!" The mike said pulling out a letter. It pretty much said the same thing. Then in the middle of wishire hills Rogue was runing up the wave road then suddenly "WATCH OUT!" a voice screamed. Rouge turned and saw a blue puffball with a mask,bat wings,and a sword flying stratight at him and crashed into him both landing on a roof. "Dear god! Watch where your flying!" Rouge snapped "Sorry I was looking for you. I need your help!" Meta Knight replied "I alredy know I have sensed it" Rouge replied trying to restrain his anger. Then a mettena leaped on Rouge and started to whack its pick at his visor. "Hey cut it out!" Rouge said struggleing to grab the virus. Then meta knight lashed the met and the met yelped runing whining from the pain. "Um thanks Huh." Rouge said smoothing his hair back in place "Your not as bad as I thought." Rouge chuckled "Your alright" Rouge said with a smile on his face well a small one. "Thanks now we gotta find those chumps who are causing the trouble." Meta replied. "I think we alredy found them." Laplace said. They looked down and saw small shy guys on pogo sticks chaseing a bunch of people. "Shysters!" Meta exclaimed. "Shysters?" Rouge asked "They are part of Smithys army! That must mean Mack is here too!" Meta Replied (Twack!) Rouge and Meta Knight fell to the ground and draged away by the shysters. Then after that Geo and Kirby got to echo ridge and saw the shysters draging away the two anti-heros. "Solo!" Geo paniced "Hmmmmm" Mega mumbled "What?" Geo asked "Those things dont have EM-Wave power or IF-Wave power but I'm Sensing some kind of wierd energy from them." Mega replied "Geo! Mega!" a voiced called it was Lyra "Good god woman! Why are you here and where's that girl?" Mega asked "Well one Sonia is coming and two We are here to help!" then Sonia came holding walky. "Lyra please dont speed up ahead of us!" Sonia puffed. They pulsed in while kirby and walky ran ahead. "Look they're taking them into the plaza!" Harp Note pointed out and they saw a masked man with black suit and top hat on the building. "You!" Megaman yelled then The man disappeared. They ran into the Plaza seeking the blonde kid with glasses the snow man the karate kid and Cancer Bubble and Kung Foo Kid being corned by shysters. "Get away from us'buku! I-I-I'll pinch you'buku!" Cancer yelled then Megaman and Harp Note came "Back off!" Megaman yelled. The shysters turned around. "Heh! These people can't even bounce! Mabe we should bounce on there heads!" a shyster proclaimed then a loud trumpet noise trilled blowing away the shysters. It was Walky and Kirby! "That burp was me." Walky said with a blush Hapr note just huged him "You saived our skins!" Harp note said "Puyo!" Kirby yelled tuging on Megaman's foot and Kirby pointed to the door to the theater "Kirby and I will go! You sat here and take care of those things!" Megaman said "Good Luck!" Kung Foo Kid replied the two heros ran though the door and saw a six shysters 3 on each side with Mack in the middle. "Well guys it looks like this place is ours!" one of shysters exlaimed. Soon Megaman and Kirby came catching the shysters attention. Then Mack hopped forward "Listen up gang! These jerks are gonna put a stop to our party! Are we happy about this!?" Mack yelled. "NO!" the Shysters replied and soon they pounced on the two heroes. Kirby inhaled the shysters and spit them all at Mack knocking him off balance though Mack got back on balance. Then MegaMan transformed into wood ninja mode and made a clone. "Haw haw haw! You think that magic trick is gonna trick me?" Mack laughed then as Megaman threw some shurikens kirby inhaled one turnig into Ninja Kirby. The two dodged with great speed the they viciously attacked Mack sending him flying off Knifey. "KYEEEEEEAHHHHH!" Mack screamed smashing into a wall. He got up and got on Knifey "These guys are too strong! We gotta warn Smithy!" Mack yelled as he and his shysters hopped away. After that Geo turned back and he and Kirby whent back to their finds to check only to be founded by them along with Solo and Meta Knight. "Oh thank god Geo that you're alright! Sonia yelled glomped him and kissed his cheek causing Geo to blush and faint. "Hmph" Solo replied the Meta Knight looked a Kirby and the fainted boy "Nice job." Meta said. Solo though replied "So what? It was because of bonds pathetic!" Solo replied then all of the heros execpt Solo and Meta and Laplace. Meta pinched Solo on the ankle "Ow! What did I do!?" Solo snapped "He saved our lives! Dosent that mean anything to you!?" Meta scolded "Nothing in the world means to me! Not even justice it left the world a long time ago! The only person I care about is Laplace!" Solo growled "Look I don't know what happened to make you like this but you should learn to be thankful!" Meta said "You're right I'm just stressed sorry." Solo replied but then I stopped for a second "(Did I just say sorry?)" Solo thought "Com'on we got a ship to catch." Meta said. All the heroes went to the vehicle and entered it. "But what will our friends and family think?" Geo realized. "Dont worry I have it planned." The green clothed kid said "Anyway I'm Jeff, the karate kid over there is knuckle joe and the snow man is chilly." Jeff said then he truned on the machine and they wisked away in void. Chapter 4: Bass.EXE's memories and love Somewhere in the undernet a cloaked figure named Bass stood on a cliff having a flashback about teen who looked like Megaman but with a more primitive look standing next to Bass who himself looked primitive as well they where shooting at some odd looking machines and then the flashback ended. "Me? Helping my mortal enemy? What was that flashback? Am I friend? foe? Darn this is confusing I need to get it off my mind." Bass sighed he whent to undernet square where he bought a newspaper (Or some data like that.) and sat down to read he flipped though the pages "Crap...Crap....Crap...Huh?" Bass stoped at the sight of a young female netnavi about Bass's age in a picture that said "Xai.EXE the solo netnavi with special powers has been kidnapped! If you find her please call sci-lab!" Bass just sat there blushing then he shook his head "No I can't be.....am I....in love?" he wondered then he heard a female scream. he turned around and saw a spear-like man with a red mustache holding a Girl by the neck with a spear to her neck. "Give me all you're zennys by order of Smithy or I'll kill her!" he damanded Bass realized this is the girl he saw in the paper he got up and pointed to the skinny man. "You! Let her go now or else!" he shouted "Peh and why so?" the man replied "Do you know who I am!? Do you know how many navis I have killed!? Stand down and let her go NOW!!!" Bass yelled again and punched the man right in the face freeing the girl form his grip. Bass caught her and the man got up "You haven't seen the last of me!" the man growled and soon he vanished. Chapter 5: The Secret Weapons Back at Smithy's new castle Smithy sat on his thrown "Hmmmm I think I should check if my weapons are ready." He said "can I come too grampa?" a voice echoed a robot stped out he resembled a blue hedgehog "Of corse Metal Sonic." Smithy replied pating metal on the head then enter the lab where Eggman Nega was reserching he turned around and seeing the two figures "Ah you're majesty." he sneered "How's the fleet?" Smithy asked "They just need one more thing a shield." "well is the Hevy Carrier flyable in its current state?" Smithy asked "Yes it is" the wicked doctor replied "good the we head of to the mushroom kingdom in 1 hour." Smithy replied "WHAT!? The only and most important thing it needs is a deflector shiled and its not installed yet!" Eggman Nega snapped "Yeah but it doesnt matter the gaurds at that kingdom are wusses and we're bringing our finest troops to quit complaing." Metal Sonic replied "Hmph very well." Eggman Nega sighed. "By the way how is my secret weapons coming along?" Smithy asked "Ah I'm glad you asked my king I just finished them moments before you're arrival I put in each distinct detail in programming and design our allies gave us." Eggman Nega said with an evil grin. "Now all is left is activation. Shall I do the honors?" Smithy quickly turned "Show me!" he snapped. The scientist pressed a button and capsules with one small square window on each capsule opened revealing 3 Ninja looking robots, a robot that looks like Kirby, an angel-like robot, and a robot that resembles a silver hedgehog. Smithy gave a wide devilish grin "Excellent...." Smithy sneered. Chapter 6: The Awakening Lan was knocked out but he herd a voice echoing "Lan....Lan...You must find the artifacts....Quick before King Smithy does! I will meet you later on farwell!" the voice said the all was silnced then Lan woke "Jeez...Hm?" Lan siad looking around he looked around and saw green pipes, clouds and hills with eyes, and a bunch of trees everywhere. Then he turned around to see Axl and Cinnmon who woke up "Ow Cinnamon are you alright?" Axl asked heping the reploid up "Yeah I'm fine" She replied brushing her skirt "Where are we?" Axl asked "Hey." Lan said taping Axl shoulder "Umm hey." Axl Replied. "I'm Lan Hikari. Who are you?" Lan asked "Ummm I'm Axl and this is Cinnamon." He said "What happend oh yeah we where sucked into another world." Axl said "I was too!" Lan replied "Realy then we where proably all victims of the same jerks" Cinnamon replied. "Well then I guess its up to us to find out who they are." Lan rpelied then soon the whent deeper into the forest they where trapped in. Meanwhile in a house of a small town a action figure of wood in blue clothes lay lifeless in a room. Then a tiny star entered the room and then the figure began to grow to humman size and opened his eyes gave out a yawn and began to walk stiffly around the room. "Jeez its been a while since I used this body." he said and he crack his joints lose and began to move freely around the room. "There! Thats better." He said and then he remebered the toy the spirit was in belonged to a small child so he wrote a letter and it said "Dear Gazz I'm sorry about that loud noise that was me. I'm going on a trip and I will be gone for a while but I will be back. Be a good boy.-Geno" Geno then walked out the door and into the woods "I have warned Lan now I must tell the others that Smithy is still alive and he wants revenge." Geno sighed. Mean while bakc in thhe forest the youthful heros wandered around completely lost. "We'll never get out will die out here!" Lan paniced then he saw some foot prints. "Hmmm someone was here before if we follow them were be sure to get out!" Axl explaimed they did and they unded up in a huge area of the forest and they heard a voice "Nya! What fun this is! Faster It is with the ship we stole to get here! Nya! Pleased Smithy will be!" It was revealed to be bowyer with a bunch of arrow-looking monsters. the heroes hid behind a giant tree stump. "HE is one of them I'm gonna kill him!" Lan yelled "Synchro Chip in download!" Lan inserted a chip into his PET and transformed into CrossFusion MegaMan and jump right behind Bowyer. "You! Tell your boss to give back my dad and turn my home back to normal!" Lan yelled "What!? The one you must be! CrossFusion MegaMan! Heard you we have! Nya! Die you must! Nya!" Bowyer yelled then he grabed one of his goons and try to shoot down the blue hero. Axl came to help "Cinnamon you stay here!" Axl said while Axl ran to Hikari Bower punched Lan's Helmet off "Nya ha ha ha ha!" Bowyer cackled "ALRIGHT THATS IT!" Lan yelled he was furious now. So the blue titan punched back but then Bowyer grabed Hikari's hand and threw into a tree then Bowyer aimed for Lan's head but then. "Geno Beam!" a voice sohuted then a huge beam hit Bowyer right in the face "Arggghhhh!" Bowyer screamed. Then Geno landed "Hmph just like before huh Bowyer?" Geno snickered. "Thanks you saved me back there wiat you're voice sounds familar." Lan siad jumping down from the tree "Lan are you alright?" Axl said coming to the two guys. Then Bowyer got up enraged "Knock knock! Nya! Insulted I am 3 against 1 nyat fair!" Bowyer yelled "Ummmmm you're a boss so it is pretty fa-." Axl said "Shut up you will!" Bowyer interuppted "when a arrow hits one of the buttons that locked that move will be!" Bowyer exliamed throwing out some short buttons with eyes. "Now thats not fair!" Lan yelled "Shup up I said!" Bowyer yelled The the Crossfusion warrior was about to use his MegaBuster until the but one of the buttons was hit by one of Bowyer's arrows. (Click! Click!) "Hey! Com'on you stupid buster fire!" Lan said shaking the buster. Then Lan socked Bowyer in the face and the pulled the string between Bowyers head and tail "OW! OW! OW! OW! NYA! NYA! NYA!" Bowyer screamed. Then Axl fired a stream of lazers right a Bowyer. The Bow monster got furious and flung Lan right at Axl then Geno Turned into a Canon "Geno Flash!" Geno yelled and he fired a ball of energy with a cute face on it and it blew up in Bowyers face. Bowyer was sent flying and the flunkies followed. "Phew! You really got us out of that jam!" Lan said reverting back to normal. "Wait that voice I herd was that you?" Lan asked the figure nodded. "I know all of you. I have come to help you. You see a new horrible evil has risen." Geno explained "Let me guess, It's have to do with that giant sword right?" Lan said with his arms folded "Brains with brawn I like that. Yes that monster is part of it." Geno replied "Who are you?" Cinnamon asked "I'm $*!?" Geno replied Lan stood confused "Well since my real name is so hard to pronouce you can call me Geno." Geno said in response to Lan's surpised look. "Alright! Geno it is! Welcome to the team!" Lan said shaking Geno's hand. "good now I think we need one more there is a friend of mine in nimbus land who whould be glad to help." Geno said and they headed off to land's end. Chapter 7: Pig Attack on Nimbus Land Back at Smithy's castle, Smithy herd about Bowyer and he grew mad but not at Bowyer "ERRGH! This Hikari brat is starting to become a pest this is why I hate kids! I-Gasp! Gasp! Wheeze!" Smithy started to have another heart attack (Smithys is very old when he gets angry and stressed he starts to have a heart attack) Paul rushed to Smithy "Oh no not again!" Paul sighed he got a hammer and pounded smithy's chest with it stopping his heart attack "Phew! Thanks Paul." Smithy said going back to his throne "You shouldn't get so stressed!" Paul said. "I know by the way how far is Porky's army away from nimbus land?" Smithy asked "They will be there at any moment." Paul replied "Good." Smithy said. Chapter gap: Robot on the beach It is a sunny day in the Sinnoh Region Ash Dawn and brock are relaxing at a near by pokemon center Ash went otu with walk with Pikachu while they walked across the beach they saw something an orange an yellow robot on the shore surrounded by corfish "Shoo! Get lost!" Ash yelled chaseing the corfish away Ash picked up the robot "What is it? Looks like some sort of robot." Ash said while he stroked the robots head looking for an "on" switch "Pika? (It looks funny)" Pikachu chirped tillting his head in wonder (Click! zerrrrroiiiinnn) The robot's head started to radiate warmth then its "Eye Lids" began to twitch then a computerized voice said "Systems online begining warm up.." Then the robot began to sqwirm in Ash's arms "uhnnnnnnn I'm gonna get you Eggman you frigg'in jerk." it groaned then it's eye lids open revealing sky blue eyes "Hmmm? This isn't the Egg Moon!" it exlaimed and it got up "Are you ok? Nothing hurting?" Ash asked.The robot turned around "No I'm fine a little rusty but I'm fine." he replied "Hi I'm Ash Ketchum who are you?" Ash aksed "I'm Emerl the Gizoid." The robot said. Chapter 7 continued Meawhile at nimbus land a small cloud prince named Mallow Nimbus was just staring out the window "(Sigh) there its been real quiet since Smithy was gone I miss Mario." Mallow sighed then he herd footsteps "Who's there!?" Mallow commanded then a portly figure steped out it was the rotten kid Porky Minch. "You! I herd about you! Get away from me!" Mallow screamed then a huge hand grabbed Mallow by the belt it was Yeti Blizzard "Eeek! A yeti!" Mallow screamed. "Mallow lets talk..." Porky snickered walking towards the marshmallow like child. At the same time Lan and co. where at land's end gazing at the stalk that connected nimbus land to the land below "Well might as well get started." Axl said they climbed as much as they could until they got to the fluffy and puffy kingdom in the sky. But what they saw were soilders in pig-like uniforms running around. "Oh no. Aw no no no no!" Lan said shaking his head. "You know 'em?" Geno asked "Yes! Two months ago this nasty fat rich kid named Porky Minch kidnapped some heroes and some small smart guys called Mr.Saturns and I saved them!" Lan answered. Then a pig mask turrned around and saw him "{Snort!} It's that guy ummmm Laurnce?" it said "No his name is Larry." another replied. Then Lan transforms and gets those anime twiches on his head and yells "MY NAME IS LAN DAMN IT!" then he starts to charge at the little oinkers. The piggy army the screamed and ran away. They when inside the castle and they herd some voices "I keep telling you I dont know!" a childish voice wimpered then Lan busted down the door. Behind the door Porky had Mallow tied to a chair while yelling at him "TELL ME NOW YOU BIG CRY BABY!" he demanded. "You!" Lan said pointing at the chubby kid. Porky turned around "Wha? {GASP}YOU!" Porky replied. "You are not interfearing with me this time! Smithy gave me a body gaurd so if you try to even lay a figner on me your dead!" Porky ranted then metal sonic came in "So if you know whats good for you just turn around and walk away!" Metal Sonic said. "What are you and this Smithy guy up to?!" Axl commanded "Mind your own bissnues!" Porky snapped "Besides we have no reson to tell you all anyway I'm bussy good bye! Metal Sonic lets ditch this cotton ball of a kingdom!" Porky commanded. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes he did not like the fact that his "Grandfather" made Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles gaurds of 2 organics he carried Porky off while Porky cackled "COME AND GET ME LOSER IF YOU CAN! SPANKETY SPANKETY SPANKETY NYAH HA HA HA!" Lan ignored him. Axl rushed to the frightened cloud prince and used his small knife he had to cut the rope. "Are you alright?" Axl asked "Yeah I'm fine." Mallow Replied "But my mum and dad have been taken!" Mallow said. Axl patted Mallow on the head and smilled "Don't worry we will help you get your parents back!" Axl said trying to cheer up the troubled cloud prince. Later after Lan explained to Mallow while get back to to the ground Mallow jumped back in shock. "SMITHY IS BACK!?" he screamed "Yes but who exactly is Smithy?" Lan asked "It's a long story Mario might be able to tell you." Geno replied "You know Mario?" Lan asked he remembered how he saved the famous plumber and his friends from a horrible fate 2 months ago as well as playing the games of the moustached wonder. "He and I fought Smithy long ago." Geno replied then while on there way to the castle they caught the sight of a small base that contained some small smithy shock troops mostly smithilet and smelter ranked. "Hmmmm what are they up to?" Lan thought he ran throuught the bushes to the campsite "Wait Lan what the heck are you-Arrgh!" Axl just got agravatied and they folowed the kid while 2 glowing red round eyes stared in the tall bushes. "Lan Hikari found starting mission now." a robotic voice echoed. Lan jumped in a bush near by to spy on the small troops whithout blowing cover "Tch the hostage Smithy has still refuses to make syncro chips for us if that brown haired geek wont be reseaonable then why can the boss just kill him?" a Smelter-ranked Errand chuckled while other errands nodded and mumbled. Lan herd and grew angry then he herd sqweaking it was Mallow rolling down a hill bumping into lan both rolling into the middle of the camp. "Hey a spy! the kingdom is on to us!" and Errand sqwealed the tiny soilders surrounded Lan and Mallow as the Errands raise there spears a horde of bullets blasted around Lan and the small cloud being sending errands flying deeper into the forest. "Axl?" Lan thought then Mallow herd huge thumping mechanical steps something was coming. A huge crimson and black robot steped out he looked threating with his blood red eyes and huge metal claws and his heavly armoured body. The mechanical hulk walked up to Lan and Mallow both shivering in fear. The robot reached out his large arm and opened his hand gesturing a offering of assistance of geting up. "I wont hurt you dont be scared." the robotic gaint said helping Lan up "Ummm thanks." Lan replied. "I'm E-123 Omega I ahve been sent by shadow ot protec you." The mechanical cossack said in a robotic tone. As soon they left the area and continued to walk to the hummble kingdom Paul driving one of Eggman Nega's Eggmobiles watched "AW DARN IT!" Paul said pounding on the controls "H-how can those pathetic losers beat my soldiers!? {Phew huff huff}." Paul just grabed a stress ball that looked like Ash (He hates him that much) and sqweezed it untill his knuckles where white. {Deep eep eep!} a red light in the center of the steering wheel flashed then a screen showing Eggman Nega's face. "What now Robotnik N.?" Paul asked. "Well one do not call me Robotnik N. its Eggman Nega and 2 the Egg Geodude is reddy." Eggman Nega replied. Paul rolled his eyes thinking (Tch whatever dumb doc.). Chapter 8: Pirates of the Zebeian Meanwhile somewhere in space on a planet known for it being the home planet of Metroids alien parasites a bounty hunter named Samus Aran was exploring the caves of the planet while having some sad memories about her parents killed by ruthless space pirates the same ones that killed a Metroid companion of her's that she found on the Metroid's home world. then while wondering she spoted a Metroid Egg! But how the Metroid companion she founded was the last one unless it layed an egg and the space pirates stole it and left it here! She picked up the egg and took it to her ship placeing it in a capsule. "I won't let you die like you're mother did." The hunter said looking at the egg.